


Disney

by Little1Monster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Disney, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little1Monster/pseuds/Little1Monster
Summary: One-Shot. Damian tiene un momento de reflexión mientras ve una película de Disney con Grayson.





	Disney

Las películas de Disney son divertidas.

Tienen este esquema bien organizado: presentan los personajes, les dan una misión, conocen personas interesantes, todo va mal y luego todo acaba bien. Inicio, desarrollo y cierre, como todo debe ser. 

Es tan fácil ver películas de Disney porque sabes que todo acabará, de alguna u otra forma, bien. El protagonista aprenderá una importante lección y verá el valor de la personas (o animales) a su alrededor.

En resumen, ver películas de Disney es cómodo, fácil y simple. No hay tramas complicadas y todo se resuelve en dos horas. La vida real no es así, eso Damian lo sabe muy bien. 

Grayson y él están viendo una película de Disney.

Ven Tarzan porque es una de las pocas películas que no han visto. Grayson lo hizo ver desde Blancanieves hasta Enredados, pasaron por El rey León y Frozen y llegaron a Aladdin y Moana. Cada viernes en la noche Grayson escogía una película nueva, jamás repetían. Él decía que era su deber como mentor enseñarle las cosas valiosas de la vida, ¿y que mejor que con Hakuna Matata sonando de fondo?

Pero en serio, estando en la sala de cine de la mansión a un lado de Grayson viendo cómo Tarzan habla con los simios Damian podía ver las cosas buenas de la vida; las cosas buenas que traía consigo la imaginación. Grayson era una persona tan feliz y agradable, él creció viendo aquellas películas. Damian, en cambio, era arisco y serio, él no supo de su existencia hasta que Grayson lo arrastró una noche donde no patrullaron. Lo arrastró y lo sujetó en su regazo durante toda la película para que no se escapara.

Ambos saben que si hubiese querido escapar estar en el regazo de Grayson no lo hubiera detenido. 

Y aunque son caricaturas tienen esta magia que hace que Damian quiera creer que existe algo como el felices para siempre, donde todo acaba bien y el mundo es un lugar hermoso. Quiere creer que alguien puede arreglar todos tus problemas con unas simples palabras como el hada madrina de Cenicienta o que el poder del amor podía contra todo el mal en el mundo como en Frozen. Tarzan pelea contra Clayton en las lianas y trata de advertirle que no las corte pero él no hace caso y muere.

En las sombras proyectadas en la oscura selva se puede deslumbrar el cuerpo colgado del villano, ahorcado por su propia terquedad. Y todos lloran, no por su muerte, sino por el líder Gorila. Y luego todos se olvidan de ello porque ella renunció a la vida civil para unirse con Tarzan y los Gorilas en la selva. Y viven felices.

Damian bosteza y siente a Grayson reírse debajo de él, porque si, aún siguen viendo películas en aquella posición que Damian siempre negaría. El pecho de Grayson es amplio y cómodo, Damian piensa que ese es el mejor modo de ver las películas de Disney, en un lugar que consideres seguro. Grayson es cálido como el fuego de una chimenea y cariñoso como solo un padre podría ser. Damian, aunque lo niegue mil veces ante Grayson y cualquier otro, piensa que ese es el lugar más seguro en el que ha estado, con los brazos de Grayson rodeándolo y su mentón recargado en su cabeza.

Grayson es hogar.

—Ahí va otra gran película—sonríe el mayor cuando empiezan los créditos.

—Estuvo bien—acepta Damian, está extasiado—. Los gorilas fueron geniales.

—Si, pero nada mejor que columpiarse en las lianas—Grayson se ríe—. Se parece a lo que nosotros hacemos, ¿no crees? Toda esa cosa de balancearse de un árbol a otro se me hizo muy conocido. ¿Tienes sueño?

—Claro que no—niega Damian soltando un bostezo.

—Vamos a la cama, tengo preparado para la próxima semana algo especial, sé que te encantará Mulan.

Damian no responde, está muy ocupado acurrucándose más en el pecho del actual Batman. El mayor se levanta acercándolo más a su pecho, cuidando de no despertarlo, solo el infierno era testigo del demonio que se metía dentro de Damian cuando era despertado. Dick niega suavemente con la cabeza camino al cuarto del pequeño.

Damian sonríe brevemente cuando siente la suavidad de su cama bajo él. Las películas de Disney eran perfectas para ver en familia, y Damian tenía toda la familia que necesitaba con Grayson.

Mulan será fantástica.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, esto empezó siendo algo completamente diferente que luego borré y pensé: “oye, nunca he escrito algo sobre Disney. Si, debería intentarlo”. Además, tengo toda esta cosa de imaginar a Dick cantando como loco todas las canciones de cada película, recitando cada línea y haciendo cada gesto, o al menos así es como yo lo hago. Es corto como la mayoría de la cosas que logro terminar. Espero que alguien por ahí lo haya disfrutado como lo hice yo al escribirlo.


End file.
